Flared Pants Are All the Rage
by Who needs coordination anyways
Summary: What really happened during the Dan/Cece moment in Summer Kind of Wonderful?


A/N: Um. Well. I'd like to explain, but I can't.

* * *

Flared Pants Are All the Rage

Dan stood uneasily as Cece glanced over her shoulder in what he found to be a somewhat appealing manner. She raised an eyebrow questioningly as she continued walking. "Daniel, unfortunately I do not have the capabilities to display the contents of the closet here in the foyer. You'll have to come with me."

He blinked before rubbing at his head and following her into the bedroom. "Uh, so this is a white party, you said?"

She pulled the doors open on the far-side of the room as she began to look for a suitable ensemble. "Yes Daniel that is what I said. You're not quite as sharp with your responses today as you were the last time I spoke with you."

Dan gave her a wry grin as he stepped beside her to see into the closet. "It's good to see you haven't changed _that_ much."

She allowed a smile at his statement before pulling out a suit that clearly had been placed in the back of the closet for a reason. The article of clothing reeked of the seventies and Dan wasn't sure how well he wore flared pants. Cece closed the doors once again, walking to the edge of the room as she instructed him. "So you'll put that on, I'm sure it'll fit but the pants might be too large."

He nodded as she shut the door while casting him a last fleeting glance before the door closed. Dan shook his head at the strange sensation that suddenly overtook him, ignoring the way his blood pounded through his head. He slowly unbuttoned his plaid shirt and tossed it onto the bed, next unzipping his pants when the door reopened.

Cece was holding a belt as she entered, only realizing what state of undress Daniel Humphrey was currently in after she was fully into the room. Dan stood frozen for a moment, unsure of what the proper etiquette for this situation called for.

He was positive however that he shouldn't have been nervous about what this woman thought of his half-naked body. This woman was Serena's grandmother. She had blackmailed her own daughter, she still despised his father, she had exploited Serena and she had tried to bribe him to stay out of her way. But he couldn't stop himself from wondering what was running through her mind as she stood inches away from his nearly unclothed form.

Cece found herself in a position she had never fathomed possible. Both Lily and Serena had been entranced by the Humphrey men but as the most senior Van der Woodsen woman she had never considered that she too would be a part of the rather disparaging trend. Oddly enough, she also had never considered that notion that she would ever be seeing her granddaughter's ex-boyfriend nearly naked.

The two stared at each other, neither moving nor saying a word when a maid bustled by the room breaking the reverie. Cece placed the belt on the bed, quickly leaving the room flustered.

Dan stared once again at the closed door. He frowned as he pulled the suit on and stepped out to where Cece was flitting around the room, latching her purse onto her elbow and picking the invitation up from the glass table.

They avoided eye contact all the way to the car and didn't say anything until they had stepped out into the fresh air. Cece patted him on the shoulder, sending a nervous lurch through his stomach, as she spoke. "Good luck Daniel and feel free to come by the house whenever."

She gave him a tiny uplift of her lips as she disappeared into the crowd and Dan stared after her left at a loss for words. He'd go and find Serena to try and patch things up, that's why he was here. If things didn't work out though, maybe he would stop by. Why not? Maybe no one needed to know about it, nobody except them. If he never told anyone else about it would that make it worse or would that make it easier. He took a deep breath before walking into the party.

Dan allowed his eyes to search through the crowd to look around for a blonde much younger than the one who was currently occupying his thoughts.

* * *

A/N: It's totally not my fault that Josh Schwartz _wants _Dan/Cece more than Dan/...anyone else, at all.

* * *


End file.
